Episode 6075 (6th February 2020)
Plot It’s the day of Bobby’s conversion. The family are getting prepared when the police arrive at No.45. They are told that information has been received that somebody in the household has been researching Islamic extremism. Shirley forces Linda to attend the addiction recovery group with her at the community centre. Whilst there, Shirley notices Linda’s hands trembling throughout the discussion. Isaac has a teaching job interview, which turns out to be a moral success. While Patrick expresses his gratitude and Isaac mocks him, Denise is concerned when Isaac says that Sheree won’t stick around with his presence. Whitney’s hair continues to fall out and she doesn’t open up her stall. A concerned Mick pays her visit. She tells him that her bedroom is her only safe place, unaware that Leo continues to watch her from above. Bernadette has noticed Karen’s swift change of mood towards Keanu’s disappearance. With the police sniffing around, she decides to do her own research and steals Karen’s phone and tries to contact Keanu herself. DC Harvey warns Bobby that if there’s any more police contact, there will be enforcement and prosecution. He’s adamant that he’s lawful. Ian doesn’t believe him and demands answers, leading to Bobby storming out and Ian refusing to attend the conversion. Linda breaks down in Shirley’s arms after the recovery group and admits that she’s terrified. Shirley assures her that the family have her back. However, Linda later overhears her talking differently to Mick and hits the bottle again. Mick confronts her and the tension leads to Linda throwing the glass over him. Paranoia takes an overturn, and believing that everyone’s out against her, Linda ensures that she’s watching him. Ian and Sharon reminisce on the old days whilst scattering through old photos. It becomes apparent that Ian shares stronger feelings of friendship while Dennis seems to think Sharon shares feelings for Bobby. Bobby’s conversion turns out successful, and Kathy surprises him with friends. Max encourages him to talk to Ian about his doubts on their relationship and goes along for moral support. However, they overhear Ian slandering Bobby’s mental state and questioning if he can ever truly love him. Tensions start flaring and Bobby declares Max has performed more fatherly duties than him, leading to Ian viscously throwing him out on the street. Dennis overwatches and Bobby realises that he was the one researching Islamic extremism in the house. Ian declares that from now on, he doesn't need anybody. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *DC Jill Harvey - Miranda Nolan *DI Steve Thompson - Philip Wright *Imam Ali - Emilio Doorgasingh *Felix - Henry Everett Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square - Hallway and Bernadette's bedroom *25 Albert Square - Whitney's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Walford East - Restaurant *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *Ray De-Haan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. Category:2020 episodes